Past Future
by suiren92
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are send into the past, for avoid them being killed. New enemy arise with the help of Vongola Primo and new allies, Tsuna must change the past to save mafia world. May god help him to fight the enemy that come from the future.


Hello, this is my new story, I had this idea for a while in my head. I hope you enjoy it, sorry for all grammar mistake. my native language is not english and my english are not great. Thank you for reading.

Prologue

Such a peaceful day for Sadat Tsunayoshi the Tenth Vongola Boss, at least that's what he thinks after everything was over. He finally can have a peace in his bedroom until Reborn enters the room carrying something that looks like a Big Capsule with a serious look on his face. He already can feel the storm coming on his way.

" Hieeee, Reborn what's that thing?" He already can feel the cold sweat dropped from his back.

" Dame- Tsuna, Listen our time is limited, I can't explain everything here for now all the Vongola Guardians and you will be sent to the past. Other Arcobaleno already sends your other Guardians to the past." Reborn said while he opens the capsule and throw Tsuna inside.

" Wait, wait, wait a minute! Reborn at least explain what's going on".

" I can't tell you much the assassins already arrived here. In this condition, you and all of your guardians will be killed. I will send you to the past at least they haven't arrived there. Just tell Giotto as soon as possible. That Vendetta awaken from their death he will understand." and with that Reborn close the capsule lid and press the button. With that the capsule and Tsuna disappear and That's the first time and the last time Tsuna saw Reborn crying.

" Huhuhuuhu, where is he Arcobaleno Reborn?" just as soon as Tsuna disappear a woman with the mask and hook appear behind Reborn.

" I don't know what you are talking about". Reborn said and quickly he took his pistol and shoot the woman, but the woman suddenly disappears and her hook pierce Reborn chest from behind.

" Tch, what a disappointment we failed to kill the Tenth Generation of Vongola it appears the Arcobaleno already send them to the past." said the mysterious woman to her partner which a young kid with a lollipop in her mouth and a scary doll in her hand.

" Ahhhh How boring at least I want to finish with killing those weak kids, but at least we manage to kill all of the Arcobaleno. This is the last one right Tessa."

" Yeah According to our data the last Arcobaleno Reborn, for now we only manage to kill the Arcobalenos let's report this to our boss." and with that the two woman disappear suddenly leaving a dead Arcobaleno lying in Tsuna room.

At the same time in the past where Vongola Primo and his other guardians time, at the mansion they occupied. From the sky, there are 8 capsules that will fall at the very high speed toward Vongola Primo gardens. Giotto which currently reside in his office doing paperwork with the help of G and Asari almost broke his pen when he looks outside the window.

" G, Asari it feels like I become old but there are 8 unknown things that looks like will destroy my garden, Let's go outside G you come with me and Asari you call other guardians." with that Giotto suddenly pulled G hand.

" Huh, why should I come with you are you sure your eyesight haven't gone wrong? Because I swear only you saw that strange thing. Asari and I don't see anything outside."

" My hyper intuition never wrong and I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen."

" I don't think it will happen, just calm down Giotto we just took down our family strongest rival. What bad things will happen in the future? We are already the strongest family".

" I don't know G for now just go to the garden". With that G and Giotto arrive at the garden, in the garden they saw eights capsule with the lid already opened. Inside the capsule, contain one person all male. And only one capsule contains 2 persons male and female. G and Giotto very shocked at the sight not because a person just comes falling from the sky. But all of them are very similar to him and all the guardians. Which is very creepy indeed especially Alaude and Daemon look alike? His hyper intuition already screaming a trouble at him when he saw those two. There is also his look alike, it appears that all his guardians have look alike. He wondered if Talbot already finds a way to copy them.

" G... Giotto what should we do, why all this kids look very similar to us, I already feel very creepy just by looking at them."

" I don't know for now let's just help them and put them in guest room. We really need to question them later when all of them awake."

" Tsuna, Tsuna, Dame Tsuna!".

" Hiii Hieee. I am sorry". Tsuna opened his eyes and all his surrounding become white. Wait last time I remember Reborn putting me into some strange machine. And saying something about Vendetta.

" That's good Tsuna, you are really my student I will kill you if you forget my important message".

" Oh, of course. REBORN?!". I almost jumped when I saw Reborn standing in front of me but not with his usual suit but with white clothes.

" Listen Dame Tsuna, I want you and all of your Guardians get serious the Vendetta already on the move, they killed all the Arcobaleno. Right now in your time all the mafia family become the target. Many of them already killed and some of them goes into hiding".

" You... you are already dead Reborn how can this happen." I can feel the tears that falling from my eyes.

" …...Listen Tsuna this is not time to be sad about my death, if you meet Primo tell him the Vendetta already awaken. Not only you but all of the mafia world that exist since Primo time until your time will disappear. All of them will be killed mercilessly one by one by Vendetta.

" I can't understand Reborn, why this happen."

" Later you will understand Tsuna. My time is up I can't talk to you much longer stay alive Tsuna."

with that Reborn, disappear leaving me with nightmare and despair. In my dream, all of my family killed one by one and the last one killed is me.


End file.
